Season 15 CTRS NMGAR 400 @Richmond
The Season 15 CTRS NMGAR 400 was the Season 15 running of the annual race ran at Richmond Raceway in the CTRS NMGAR. It was won by Mary Gresham. Lineup # 4 Rqpo Rqpo # 1 Beka Moss # 25 John Wes Ardnt # 40 Austin James # 95 WhatInCarnation # 18 DoubleEdud # 85 TruexLost # 8 Mike Alladore # 53 Sloppy Joe # 88 Roman Rehall # 01 AdrianTheBully # 24 Rob Mooney # 6 Lance Vernio # 62 CodyTheBully # 52 Mary Gresham # 2 William McDonald # 3 Heather Stucole # 74 Revan # 9 Lombard Mom # 14 Kyle C. Pericles # 98 Justin Lisonby # 55 Sky Lukewalker # 44 Eliza Asher # 58 HG Kendall # 26 HB Barber # 20 Otty757 # 16 JL22GB16 # 29 Luca Icks # 28 Mike Mrcuz # 7 Nicholas Eggleston # 51 Rusty Walrus # 90 Vince Freeze # 43 Darian # 33 Zachary Novak # 39 Michael Sobieski # 60 Brinolyn Moss # 54 Brenna Carmichael # 15 theerich1313 # 42 Scott Roush Race Before the race, WhatInCarnation would blow the motor in car #95 and be sent to the garage. Because of this, seventh place starter TruexLost would be held up and get a huge run on the lead coming to the green. TruexLost would easily clear Rqpo Rqpo for the lead in Turn 2 and lead the first 14 laps. The start would be frantic, as much of the field would be 3 wide multiple rows deep for the first 5 laps. After the dust settled, TruexLost had the lead, AdrianTheBully was in second with Mary Gresham third. On lap 6, Beka Moss would begin to climb back through the field by taking third from Gresham. The first caution would come out on lap 6 for Austin James getting loose off Turn 4 and coming down into Revan, sending Revan and Lombard Mom on a long spin down the frontstretch. Justin Lisonby and Brinolyn Moss were also collected. This was a battle for 19th. On the lap 12 restart AdrianTheBully got a far better jump than TruexLost and was able to take the lead easily, however the next lap Beka Moss would take the lead back and bring Roman Rehall and Skyl Lukewalker with her. The second caution would come out on lap 14 for John Wes Ardnt pushing up the track into Lance Vernio, spinning Lance around and collecting Nicholas Eggleston and Kyle C. Pericles. JL22GB16 and Darian would both sustain terminal damage from their contact in these crashes. The next restart would spell the end of the day for the lapped #60 of Brinolyn Moss, as she would get turned a lap after the restart while under caution for a spin by polesitter Rqpo Rqpo. Mike Alladore simply got tired of riding behind Brinolyn and took her out, unfortunately Alladore's antics would also give damage to theerich1313, CodyTheBully, and Michael Sobieski. The next restart would also result in near-instant calamity whe Sky Lukewalker dumped Kyle C. Pericles, resulting in a crash on the frontstretch when Lukewalker attempted to merge back into traffic, made contact with TruexLost, then a squeeze play would lead to a spin for AdrianTheBully, also collecting Revan. TruexLost would fall out of the race after the damage sustained in the contact down the front straight caused him radiator damage. On the lap 34 restart, the cars of Sky Lukewalker, Mary Gresham, and Roman Rehall would go 3-wide for second, with Lukewalker eventually winning the spot back away from Gresham in Turn 3. However, the caution count would simply keep climbing as Austin James forced Kyle C. Pericles, HG Kendall, and Sloppy Joe up the track, then when Sloppy Joe tried to merge back into the racing line he was met by Lombard Mom and Zachary Novak who were also trying to recover from earlier contact with Brenna Carmichael. This sent Sloppy Joe around, and he collided with Otty757, ending Otty757's day. On the next restart on lap 42, Beka Moss would continue to hold on to the lead, but only by a slim margin as Sky Lukewalker would not let her get away, but as it had been throughout this whole race, good battles always get ruined by cautions, and that would happen on lap 45 when theerich1313 would spin Kyle C. Pericles down the start stretch, sending him down across HG Kendall and shooting theerich1313 back up into the outside wall, collecting Eliza Asher, Lombard Mom, Luca Icks, and Sloppy Joe. The next restart would finally result in 10 laps of clean racing. Beka Moss would lead, however once Sky Lukewalker nearly turned her down the start stretch, he would lose second place to Roman Rehall, who then would lose the spot to Mary Gresham who brought Vince Freeze up to third with her. The continued pitting of Lombard Mom to repair crash damages sustained in the previous caution would help Mary Gresham to close up to the bumper of Moss, where she would stay for the next 2 laps. On lap 59, Mary Gresham finally got a big enough run off Turn 4 to pull inside and challenge Moss for the lead. She would make the successful pass on Moss and, despite a dive bomb move in Turn 3, would hold off the 1 to win the CTRS NMGAR 400. Results # 52 Mary Gresham # 1 Beka Moss # 90 Vince Freeze # 88 Roman Rehall # 55 Sky Lukewalker # 28 Mike Mrcuz # 98 Justin Lisonby # 2 William McDonald # 3 Heather Stucole # 54 Brenna Carmichael # 18 DoubleEdud # 26 HB Barber # 40 Austin James # 25 John Wes Ardnt # 33 Zachary Novak # 8 Mike Alladore # 4 Rqpo Rqpo # 7 Nicholas Eggleston # 58 HG Kendall # 6 Lance Vernio # 44 Eliza Asher # 24 Rob Mooney # 16 JL22GB16 # 14 Kyle C. Pericles # 15 theerich1313 # 9 Lombard Mom # 53 Sloppy Joe # 29 Luca Icks # 20 Otty757 # 85 TruexLost # 01 AdrianTheBully # 51 Rusty Walrus # 74 Revan # 62 CodyTheBully # 39 Michael Sobieski # 60 Brinolyn Moss # 43 Darian # 42 Scott Roush # 95 WhatInCarnation